PIERROT
by VINIE-CHAN
Summary: Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah jenakamu di balik topengmu. Tapi kenapa kita dipertemukan di waktu yang salah? Seandainya kamu bukanlah seorang badut untukku, aku takkan merasakan rasa sakit ini. /Oneshoot story/shounen-ai/ApiAir/


**BoBoiBoy © Monsta**

 **PIERROT © Vinie-chan**

 **Warning :** **This story contains a bit shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

 **-STORY-**

 _Suara tangis seorang anak kecil terdengar sangat keras. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam pendek dengan pakaian serba biru menangis sejadi-jadinya di bawah pohon yang rindang. Wajahnya merah padam begitu tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi._

 _Tanpa dia sadari, seorang anak laki-laki seumurannya yang mengenakan topeng badut muncul dari balik pohon sambil membawa bola. Bola yang berwarna merah marun dengan ukuran yang hampir memadai tubuh anak itu. Dia melompat-lompat girang, membuat heran anak laki-laki yang ada di depannya._

" _Kenapa menangis? Apakah kau ada masalah?" tanyanya ramah._

 _Anak laki-laki di depannya menggelengkan kepala. Tapi dia sudah tidak menangis karena ada seorang teman yang mendatanginya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kok," katanya polos._

" _Bohong. Ku lihat wajahmu masih terlihat sedih begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" usul anak badut tersebut._

" _Hmm ..." Anak laki-laki berbaju biru itu terdiam, lalu dia tersenyum senang. "Boleh! Tapi sebelumnya namaku Air. Siapa namamu?"_

 _Anak badut itu sudah terlanjur menaiki bola raksasa yang dia bawa. Tanpa dia sadari dia terjatuh dan berguling-guling hingga menabrak tubuh Air. Mereka kini bertumpuk satu sama lain di bawah pohon._

" _Pfft ..." Air menahan tawanya. "Hahaha ...! Kau lucu sekali! Hehehe, jadi rileks perasaanku ..."_

" _Hihihi ... Maaf karena sudah menabrakmu."_

 _Air tersenyum manis sambil menatap anak badut itu. "Omong-omong, siapa namamu?" Tangan Air menarik topeng tersebut, menampilkan wajah seorang anak yang sangat ceria._

" _Panggil aku Api!"_

* * *

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Kini Air sudah menginjak usia 21 tahun. Usia yang pas untuk melanjutkan masa kuliahnya yang tinggal 2 tahun lagi. Sebagai anak kampus, dia sangat bosan dengan kehidupannya yang mirip sinetron TV jadul di kos-kosannya. Sudah berapa hari dia membolos karena tidak tahan dengan kehidupan mahasiswa.

Sebuah foto anak laki-laki terselip di balik dokumen-dokumennya. Setiap melihat wajah anak laki-laki itu, hatinya terasa adem tentram seakan-akan ada sebuah kekuatan hipnotis. Inikah efek nostalgia? Berkali-kali hatinya bertanya-tanya, bagaimana keadaan Api di luar sana? Sudah 10 tahun dia meninggalkan Api di Pulau Rintis dan kini dia tinggal di Belanda untuk melanjutkan beasiswanya.

Mata kuliah yang diambilnya ternyata tidak sesuai dengan kemampuannya. Kuliah kedokteran yang menggunakan ilmu anatomi yang membuat kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling, ditambah kerja _part time_ di _café_ dekat kos-kosannya–ah, bukan, melainkan asramanya. Ini sudah hari kelima dia bolos kuliah dengan alasan sakit meriang.

Dengan malasnya, diletakkannya kembali foto Api, sahabatnya. Matanya menyorot kesedihan yang mendalam. Tidak pernah dia rasakan rasa ini, lalu kenapa sangat pedih?

Suara keramaian di asrama membuatnya tersadar dari alam lamunannya. Karena penasaran, dia pun keluar dan melihat beberapa mahasiswa berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju ke luar asrama. Seorang pria berambut cokelat gondrong menghampirinya dan bertanya, "Kau tidak ikut? Ada penampilan sirkus handal di depan asrama!"

Air mengernyitkan dahinya. "Sirkus? Setahuku di sini tidak pernah ada sirkus," selorohnya polos.

"Maka dari itu, ayo kita lihat ke sana!"

Tangan Air ditarik oleh temannya itu. Zach, pria berambut gondrong itu, tampak sangat bersemangat untuk melihat pertunjukan sirkus tersebut. Air tidak begitu tertarik. Tapi rasa penasarannya lebih besar dari keinginannya, maka dia menurut saja ditarik-tarik.

Sampai di depan asrama, seluruh mahasiswa berkumpul di lapangan. Tampak sebuah sirkus tanpa tenda di antara para mahasiswa yang mengelilingi. Meskipun tampak besar, pemain sirkus di situ hanya ada satu orang, kira-kira berusia sama seperti Air sendiri. Air menerobos kerumunan dan melihat dengan jelas perawakan pemain sirkus tersebut. Ada banyak peralatan sirkusnya, namun pemain sirkus itu terlihat sangat handal memainkannya sekaligus.

Matanya menyorot ke adegan ketika pemain sirkus itu menaiki bola berukuran raksasa. Tanpa dia sadari, pemain sirkus tersebut terjatuh dan berguling-guling. Seluruh mahasiswa tertawa-tawa karena terhibur. Air sendiri hanya tersenyum, teringat Api yang suka menaiki bola raksasanya dan berguling-guling.

 _Mirip sekali ...,_ batinnya.

Pertunjukan sirkus tunggal itu masih berjalan mulus. Air terlalu asyik melihat pertunjukan tersebut dan tanpa dia sadari seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Seorang dosen laki-laki menatapnya dengan tenang. Senyuman bertengger di mulutnya.

" _Getroost?_ " tanyanya. Air mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana meriangmu? Masih sakit?"

"Sudah agak mendingan sedari tadi, jadi aku sanggup berjalan ke sini," jawab Air, tentunya dia berbohong.

"Hmm ... Tapi tugas kuliahmu masih banyak. _Kom terug._ Bapak akan memberimu tugas seperti teman-temanmu." Air memasang wajah murung. Dengan langkah berat, akhirnya dia mengikuti dosen tersebut.

 _BRAK!_

Sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Air berbalik dan berlari menerobos kerumunan kembali. Kini matanya menangkap sosok pemain sirkus bertopeng badut tersebut terjatuh dari sepeda beroda satu yang dia naiki. Niat menolongnya hendak keluar sebelum pemain sirkus tersebut berdiri. Pemain sirkus itu berputar-putar seperti balerina dan memunculkan beberapa bunga mawar di atas kepalanya yang berdarah. Para mahasiswa yang awalnya tegang menjadi terhibur. Mereka tertawa-tawa, ada pula yang bernafas lega.

Air tersenyum lega. Kini dia ingin melihat kembali pertunjukan tersebut untuk memastikan pemain sirkus tersebut baik-baik saja. Entah mengapa dia tertarik dengan pria yang memakai baju masa renaisans dan topeng badut tersebut, mungkin karena teringat sosok Api yang memang suka memakai keduanya. Tingkahnya pun mirip Api.

"Api, seandainya kau melihat ini ... Kau pasti akan tertawa dan bergabung," gumamnya.

Namun Air tak sadar, bahwa tatapan dosen yang mengajaknya tadi berubah suram seraya menatap pemain sirkus tersebut.

* * *

Hari menjelang sore. Langit sudah berubah menjadi oranye. Air berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman halaman asrama. Tidak banyak yang bermain atau beristirahat di sana ...

Kecuali untuk seorang pemain sirkus yang baru saja melakukan atraksinya tadi pagi. Keringat bercucuran di sekitar wajahnya. Bajunya nampak basah karena keringat dan beberapa barang sudah dikumpulkan dalam satu kotak besar. Pemain sirkus itu kini duduk di atas rerumputan, memandangi langit-langit dengan topeng badut yang masih menempel di wajahnya.

Air pun menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Dipandanginya topeng badut yang dipakai pemain sirkus tersebut. Senyumannya perlahan mengembang seiring melihat pemain sirkus itu merenggangkan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau terlihat kelelahan. Haus?" tanya Air sesopan-sopannya.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Lagipula aku juga ikut senang melihat kalian semua tertawa," tolak pemain sirkus itu.

Air mendesah pelan. "Tidak mau istirahat di kamarku? Mumpung masih ada satu tempat tidur kosong, lho. Satu kamar dua orang," tawarnya.

" _Niet nodig._ Hanya beristirahat di sini aku sudah merasa cukup tenang." Pemain sirkus itu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan. " _Ik hou van het circus en wilt spelen._ Ku harap hobiku ini bisa menghibur banyak orang. Kau tahu itu."

" _Ja._ Tapi kamu juga butuh istirahat. Kalau tidak, nanti badanmu bisa remuk," canda Air, tentunya dia memang sedang serius.

"Hahaha! Jangan khawatir! Tubuhku kebal! Aku pasti jadi orang yang kuat!"

Dengan semangatnya, pemain sirkus itu berguling-guling dan menabrak tubuh Air di sampingnya. Mereka tertawa-tawa, menganggap hal itu sangat lucu. Begitu tawa mereka berhenti, Air dengan malasnya memindahkan tubuh pemain sirkus yang berada di atas tubuhnya itu.

"Kau mengingatkanku kepada seseorang ...," ucap Air.

Pemain sirkus itu terduduk. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, sangat dalam. "Besok akan ada pertunjukan lagi di sini. Aku berusaha mencari uang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk kebutuhanku. Dan tentunya setelah bertemu denganmu, rasanya aku sudah lega."

Air memiringkan kepalanya. " _Waarom is dat?_ "

"Hmm, tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku sedang mencari seseorang yang bagiku adalah sahabat karibku sejak kecil. Dia tinggal di sekitar sini, aku tahu itu. Aku yakin, besok dia akan melihatku di pertunjukan."

 _Nyut ..._ Sakit rasanya mendengar pernyataan dari pemain sirkus itu. Air menekan dada kirinya, tapi dia berusaha tegar karena tidak ingin terbawa suasana.

" _Zal je kijkt naar me?_ "

Air mengangguk pelan. Air mata tergenang di pelupuk matanya. " _Ja._ "

* * *

" _Hey, you!_ " Pemain sirkus bertopeng badut itu menoleh ke samping. Tampak sesosok pria dewasa menghampirinya dengan alis berkerut karena marah. Pemain sirkus itu pun diam dari aktivitasnya membereskan tali tambang.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya ramah.

Dosen kelas Air pun berdiri di depan pemain sirkus itu. " _Hoe dicht bent u om de Air?!_ " tanyanya kasar.

" _Woa! Rustig aan! Rustig aan!_ Jangan marah-marah dulu! Saya tidak kenal siapa anda ..."

Dengan berat hati, dosen berpakaian serba merah dan hitam itu menenangkan dirinya sebelum amarahnya meledak. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan akhir-akhir ini, pikirannya sedang kacau total. Mata beriris _ruby_ miliknya menatap pemain sirkus di depannya dengan gusar. "Saya dosennya Air. Sekarang saya mau tanya, apakah anda penyebab Air bolos selama lima hari ini?!"

"Eh? Air? Air yang mana? Yang biasa diminum orang?"

" _NIET DAT!_ Maksudku muridku!"

"Ooo ... Yang kebiasaan pakai baju biru itu? Yang tatapannya menggambarkan aura pemalas itu?"

"Baru tahu rupanya."

Pemain sirkus itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan polos. "Tadi kami mengobrol sedikit pasal pertunjukan besok. Dia bilang dia mau lihat."

"Oh, begitu?" Dosen itu melirik si pemain sirkus yang berjalan menjauhinya. Senyuman licik muncul begitu kini dia sendirian di tempat itu. "Takkan ku biarkan murid kesayanganku menyaksikanmu. Lihat saja, kau akan segera celaka."

Dikeluarkannya sebuah pisau kecil dari balik saku celananya, lalu di potongnya sedikit tali tambang yang berserakan itu hingga membekas setengah bagian potongan tersebut. Kini wajahnya benar-benar berubah menjadi sangat licik, selicik sifat serigala.

* * *

Sinar matahari menembus jendela kamar Air. Pria berpenampilan serba biru itu dengan malasnya masih saja bergelayutan di atas kasur. Meskipun jam wekernya sudah berbunyi berkali-kali, dia tetap tidak ingin beranjak dari kasurnya.

Tiba-tiba ...

 _BRAK!_

"AIIIRRR! _Wakker worden! Wakker worden!_ " Seseorang memanggil namanya dan memasuki kamarnya dengan mendobrak pintu kamar.

 _Gyut, gyut ..._ Air merasa pipinya dicubit-cubit oleh seseorang. Dia pun membuka mata dan mendapati refleksi pria berambut gondrong yang kini mencubiti pipinya. "Z-Zach?! Kenapa kamu bisa masuk?! Padahal pintunya–?!"

"Shh! Shh! Ingat, tidak? Hari ini pemain sirkus itu akan bermain lagi!"

"Eh? Oh ..." Air hendak tidur kembali sebelum matanya terbuka lebar dan dia baru sadar sepenuhnya 100%. " _WAAAATTTTT ...?!_ "

Zach terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Air yang mirip seorang gadis ABG. "Wekekek ... Cepatlah mandi! Nanti kita lihat di halaman sana! Kali ini dia pasang tenda!" serunya. "Cepat, ya!" Dia pun keluar dari kamar Air.

Selagi Zach sudah keluar, Air sendiri masih bengong tingkat dewa. Diingat-ingatnya janjinya dengan pemain sirkus itu untuk melihat pertunjukannya hari ini juga.

.

" _Zal je kijkt naar me?"_

.

Air pun tersenyum simpul. Perasaannya kini terlihat sangat senang. Diambilnya foto Api, lalu diciuminya foto tersebut dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu.

 _Aku akan segera melihatnya._

"Ah, sudah jam segini. Lebih baik aku bersiap-siap."

* * *

Sirkus ramai sekali! Tenda berukuran besar dengan warna merah-kuning di halaman asrama kini dipenuhi mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang ingin melihat pertunjukan sirkus. Beberapa peralatan sudah terletak di masing-masing tempat. Tinggal pemain sirkusnya saja yang belum keluar sama sekali.

Di bangku paling depan, Air duduk dengan dosennya. Tangannya bergetar-getar, memohon do'a agar pertunjukan sirkus benar-benar lancar.

Tak lama, seorang pemain sirkus melompat-lompat girang masuk ke dalam panggung. Seluruh penonton bersorak-sorai senang melihatnya muncul dari balik tirai. Air pun begitu, tapi dia hanya bertepuk tangan karena tak begitu suka berteriak. Pemain sirkus itu menatap Air dengan senang. Dia membuat tanda V dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke arah Air. Pria berpakaian serba biru itu hanya tersenyum manis.

Pertunjukan pun dimulai. Pemain sirkus itu dengan handal bermain _dagger_ , menari khas balerina, melawak, dan melompat-lompat dari satu ayunan ke ayunan yang lain. Semua mahasiswa bersorak-sorai senang. Mereka terasa sangat terhibur dengan pertunjukan spektakuler di depan mata mereka.

Air merasa sangat bahagia bisa melihat pertunjukan yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat. Lain halnya dengan dosen yang menatapnya dengan tatapan licik.

Tiba saatnya pertunjukan keseimbangan di atas tali. Pemain sirkus itu membawa sebuah sepeda beroda satu dan sebuah tongkat yang panjang. Dia menaiki tangga menuju ke arah di mana tali tambang itu terikat. Begitu berdiri di atas, dia mulai menaiki sepeda beroda satu tersebut dan membawa tongkatnya. Semua penonton menjadi tegang, namun beberapa ada yang sudah bersorak-sorai senang karena atraksi terakhir akan segera dimulai.

 _Tas!_ Sebuah suara yang tak terduga terdengar. Air menengadahkan kepalanya. Matanya terbelalak melihat tali tambang itu akan putus.

" _PIERROT!_ " serunya tanpa sadar. Pelupuk matanya kini penuh dengan air mata ketakutan. " _KIJK UIT!_ "

 _TAS!_

Terlambat! Tali itu sudah putus sepenuhnya. Pemain sirkus itu terjatuh dari ketinggian yang cukup untuk memanggil maut. Tanpa banyak tingkah, Air nekat berlari turun dari bangkunya menuju pemain sirkus yang kini tergeletak di atas tanah. Darah berceceran di sekitarnya, topeng badutnya lepas dari wajahnya, seluruh penonton menahan nafas karena ketakutan.

"AIR!" bentak si dosen. " _TERUGKOMEN!_ "

Sayangnya Air tidak mengindahkan dan tetap berlari sampai dia bisa menarik tubuh pemain sirkus itu ke pelukannya.

"A-Air?" Sebuah suara yang lembut memanggilnya. Air pun melepaskan pelukannya. Tangisnya pecah seketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya itu.

Wajah ramah dan ceria dengan mata berwarna cokelat kemerahan menatapnya dengan bahagia. Air tahu siapa pria yang kini tengah dia peluk. Wujud asli pemain sirkus yang tak dia duga-duga adalah orang yang selama ini dia rindukan.

"Api ... Itukah kau?" tanyanya.

Pria yang dia panggil Api itu tersenyum. "Ya, ini aku." Dengan logat Malaysia-nya, dia menjawab pertanyaan Air.

"Tapi ... kenapa sekarang ...?" Air masih tak kuasa menahan tangisannya. "Kenapa kita dipertemukan seperti ini?"

Tangan Api yang besar dan hangat menyentuh pipi Air yang basah. Beberapa penonton yang menyaksikan mulai mengeluarkan air matanya, tahu maksud dari kalimat berbahasa Malaysia yang mereka berdua ucapkan.

"Takdir. Itulah yang mempertemukan kita. Hihi ... akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan sahabatku di sini!" jelas Api dengan semangat. Meski begitu, tubuhnya lemas dan kepalanya mengeluarkan darah yang banyak.

"Hiks ... A-Apiii ...!"

Kini pelukan Air mulai mengerat. Pria yang dia peluk ikut menangis, namun tanpa suara. Hanya senyuman ikhlas yang dia munculkan di wajahnya yang dialiri darah. Air mata perlahan membasahi pipinya. Dia pun ikut memeluk Air yang menangis.

Dosen yang kini masih duduk di bangkunya hanya bisa diam dan melihat. Wajahnya pucat seketika begitu tahu pemain sirkus itu adalah sahabat Air yang selama ini dirindukan oleh muridnya itu. Tanpa dia sadari, air matanya mengalir tanda penyesalan. Dia menyesal sudah membuat Air sedih. Padahal pria itu adalah murid yang paling dia sayangi, layaknya anak sendiri.

Seluruh penonton ikut berduka, merasakan apa yang sama dengan Air.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku! Api! Aku sangat merindukanmu!" jerit Air sambil menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Api hanya bisa diam. Begitu Air melonggarkan pelukannya, Api langsung menyerbu bibir sahabatnya itu. Mereka berciuman satu sama lain dalam keheningan. Api pun melepaskan bibirnya yang semula menyentuh bibir Air.

"Ini kenangan terakhirku. Ku harap ... hhh ... kau ... akan thetaph ... meng ... ingatkuh ..." Nafas Api tersengal-sengal.

Air masih menangis, dan senyumannya mengembang. Sekali lagi dia memeluk tubuh Api yang hampir sekarat itu. Ambulans tidak kunjung datang, tapi rasa rindunya tidak kunjung pergi. Dia dapat merasakan tubuh Api yang bergetar-getar.

"Tetaplah ... ingat ... akhuhh ... Hhh ... Aku ... mencintaimu ..."

Nafas Api terhenti seketika.

Tubuh Air masih tetap memeluk Api. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan mengeluarkan banyak air mata. Bajunya sudah penuh dengan darah dari kepala Api yang dia peluk. Senyumannya menghilang, berganti dengan jeritan yang keras.

Entah sampai kapan dia akan tetap mengingat si badut yang selalu mengisi kesehariannya dengan kekonyolannya. Baginya, Api adalah badut. Badut yang akan selalu membuatnya sakit hati setiap harinya.

.

.

" _Aku juga mencintaimu."_

.

.

* * *

 **FINISH**

* * *

 **TERJEMAHAN BAHASA BELANDA**

 ** _Getroost?_ : Terhibur?**

 ** _Kom terug_ : Ayo kembali**

 ** _Niet nodig_ : Tidak perlu**

 ** _Ik hou van het circus en wilt spelen_ : Aku suka sirkus dan ingin memainkannya**

 _ **Ja**_ **: Ya**

 ** _Waarom is dat?_ : Kenapa begitu?**

 ** _Zal je kijkt naar me?_ : Apakah kau akan melihatku?**

 ** _Hoe dicht bent u om de Air?!_ : Seberapa dekatnya kamu dengan Air?!**

 ** _Rustig aan!_ : Tenang!**

 ** _NIET DAT!_ : BUKAN ITU!**

 ** _Wakker worden!_** **: Bangun!**

 _ **WAAAATTTTT?!**_ **: APAAAA?!**

 _ **KIJK UIT!**_ **: AWAS!**

 _ **TERUGKOMEN!**_ **: KEMBALILAH!**

* * *

 **Kayaknya ini adalah Fic pertama yang pakai bahasa Belanda. Bahasa agak belepotan, tapi tak apalah. Sengaja pakai latar belakang Belanda, cuma buat iseng-iseng, tahunya keturutan sampai _sad ending_.**

 **Kalau bahasa Belandanya salah, mohon maaf, ya. Karena _author_ masih pemula dalam penggunaan bahasa ini. TT-TT**

 **Btw, ini sengaja pakai _shipping_ ApixAir. ("Hobi banget bikin cerita _shounen-ai_!") Biarin, emang udah dari dulu sebenarnya. Ini cerita dari dulu belum pernah di- _upload_ , baru bisa _upload_ sekarang, tapi ada sedikit perbaikan kalimat. Agak beda jauh sama yang dulu.**

 **Jangan lupa review, fav, dan follow jika kalian suka cerita ini. Sampai jumpa lagi! Ciao!**


End file.
